This disclosure relates to a turbine frame assembly for a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a turbine frame that supports a bearing.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. Some turbine engines include a turbine frame in the turbine section that transfers loads between a bearing and other portions of the engine static structure.